1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent display apparatus and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information technology market continues to expand, demand for display apparatuses has increased. Therefore, recently, various display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescent display (ELD) or a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) have been researched.
In addition, transparent display panels capable of viewing an image at front and rear sides thereof have been developed.